Luke Castellan
Luke Castellan is the son of May Castellan and the Greek god Hermes, a friend of Thalia, Annabeth Chase, and Jasmine Saturday in The Gift of a Best Friend, and a minor character in Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life. He made his first appearance in War of the Cryptids. Biography Chapters Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life= War of the Cryptids Everything Has Changed, Part 1 Everything Has Changed, Part 2 Everything Has Changed, Part 3 Everything Has Changed, Part 4 I Guess Not Everything Has Changed I Tell my Mom my Dream The Movie, Part 2 We Meet Some New Friends I Learn Something New I Have a Vision of a Boy with Sea Green Eyes Luke Goes Home We Meet the Hunters of Artemis Thalia Gets Turned Into a Tree I Get Claimed I Meet My New Brothers and Sisters My Family Comes to Camp Half-Blood My Never Ending Visions The New Couple Luke and I Get an Amazing Offer A New Home and a New Family We Build a Grounded Treehouse Cassandra is Mad I Accidentally Call my Adopted Parents my Parents It’s Cupid Killing Time Cassandra is Leaving The Frozen River I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 1 I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 2 I Make a Vow Conquering Fear, Part 1 Conquering Fear, Part 2 Luke Gets a Quest . . . . . . And it Ends Terribly I Have the Worst Vision of All I Get an Unexpected Surprise The Cheerleading Squad The Gift of a Friend, Part 1 The Gift of a Friend, Part 2 The Winter Solstice I Get a Boy’s Attention, and He Gets Mine I Meet Percy Jackson, the Boy from My Visions I Become a Little Stupid to Make my Move I Have a Chat with Percy We Capture a Flag (again) Percy Ruins a Perfectly Good Bus A God Buys Us Cheeseburgers I Make a Decision And So It Begins We Have the Worst Family Reunion Ever Appearances #War of the Cryptids #Everything Has Changed, Part 1 #Everything Has Changed, Part 2 #Everything Has Changed, Part 3 #Everything Has Changed, Part 4 #I Guess Not Everything Has Changed (mentioned) #I Tell my Mom my Dream (mentioned) #The Movie, Part 2 (mentioned) #We Meet Some New Friends #I Learn Something New #I Have a Vision of a Boy with Sea Green Eyes #Luke Goes Home #We Meet the Hunters of Artemis #Thalia Gets Turned Into a Tree #I Get Claimed #I Meet My New Brothers and Sisters #My Family Comes to Camp Half-Blood #My Never Ending Visions #The New Couple #Luke and I Get an Amazing Offer #A New Home and a New Family #We Build a Grounded Treehouse #Cassandra is Mad #I Accidentally Call my Adopted Parents my Parents (mentioned) #It’s Cupid Killing Time #Cassandra is Leaving #The Frozen River #I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 1 (mentioned) #I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 2 #I Make a Vow #Conquering Fear, Part 1 #Conquering Fear, Part 2 #Luke Gets a Quest . . . #. . . And it Ends Terribly #I Have the Worst Vision of All #I Get an Unexpected Surprise #The Cheerleading Squad #The Gift of a Friend, Part 1 #The Gift of a Friend, Part 2 #The Winter Solstice #I Get a Boy’s Attention, and He Gets Mine #I Meet Percy Jackson, the Boy from My Visions #I Become a Little Stupid to Make my Move #I Have a Chat with Percy #We Capture a Flag (again) #Percy Ruins a Perfectly Good Bus #A God Buys Us Cheeseburgers #I Make a Decision #And So It Begins #We Have the Worst Family Reunion Ever Relationships Family May Castellan= |-| Hermes= |-| Erik= Love Interests Cassandra= |-| Emily Hollinger= Friends Thalia= |-| Annabeth Chase= |-| Jasmine Saturday= |-| Raylee Hollinger= |-| Nick= |-| Grover Underwood= Companions |-| Toothless= Enemies Trivia *He is based on a character from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life characters Category:Males Category:The Gift of a Best Friend characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hermes